


Unfathomable

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [61]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Drabble Collection, Dreams vs. Reality, Drowning, F/F, Insanity, Temporary Character Death, lots o' unpleasant emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: Quynh dreams a new dream, but none of this is real.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: OTP Drabble Project [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Unfathomable

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> Y'all, I did the math on how many times Quynh has potentially drowned since she was buried, and it's ugly. Like, in the tens of millions kind of ugly. I just can't imagine surviving that with one's self of sense intact. So I picture her less as evil and more as completely detached from reality at this point. I'm curious to see where TOG2 takes this storyline. 

None of this is real. Quynh has lost herself inside vivid fantasies before, body iron-entombed on the seafloor and mind buried much deeper. This time, she dreams of a strange panoply of glittering metal. She breathes air as she hasn’t for an unfathomable span of years, and her fragile lungs sing with it, fluttering like wings.

Quynh is cruel and lonely here, with clothes that don't fit right and languages that taste foul on her tongue. She never stops shivering from the chill of millions of drownings. But worst of all, in this dream Andromache has stopped looking for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
